La première impression
by LazyStarfish
Summary: La rencontre d'Oscar et André...


\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce sont de bons seigneurs chez qui tu vas, ta Grand-Mère Grandier a toujours travaillé à leur service, elle en dit que du bien.

\- Je sais… » Répondit mécaniquement l'enfant.

\- Ils ont six filles, la dernière a à peu près ton âge, tu te comporteras comme il faut avec elles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne feras pas de bêtises ?

\- Non… Sœur Marie-Catherine, mes parents sont bien au ciel, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Bien sûr, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois. Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? » Demanda doucement la religieuse.

\- Mon papa… enfin, _il lui arrivait_ de jurer lorsqu'il était fâché… » Avoua le jeune garçon.

\- Le Seigneur pardonne bien des choses, à bien des personnes chaque jour, des choses bien plus graves, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour son âme mon petit André…

\- J'ai peur… Si le Seigneur ne voulait pas de moi ?

\- Dieu ne rejette personne…

\- Non, je parle du seigneur le Comte de Jarjayes…

\- Tout ira bien… Sois un bon petit… » Recommanda La nonne.

La religieuse étreignit le petit garçon une dernière fois avant qu'il ne monte dans le carrosse. André n'avait qu'une petite male remplie du peu d'effet personnels qu'il possédait. Il se sentait serré dans l'habitacle de la diligence entre un monsieur obèse qui ronflait et une dame âgée qui ne faisait que se plaindre de tout et de rien. Il avait envie de pleurer, parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer son appréhension face à cette nouvelle vie, pour exprimer l'indicible douleur d'avoir perdu ses parents de manière si soudaine, à un si jeune âge, pas les mots pour exprimer son sentiment d'abandon, de solitude. Pour se rassurer, il se souvint des mots apaisants de Sœur Marie-Catherine de la lettre de Grand-Mère qu'elle avait lue pour lui. « Tout ira bien, je serai le camarade de jeu d'une jolie demoiselle, et je serai avec Grand-Mère aussi ». Sans succès. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa petite tête. « Comment allait-être sa nouvelle demeure ? Le seigneur, ce Comte de Jarjayes était-il si bon qu'on le dit ? Cette demoiselle, était-elle une petite pimbêche capricieuse enrubannée, comme Capucine, la fille du médecin de sa ville natale ? Si les choses ne le convenaient pas, il pourrait toujours se sauver pour aller vivre dans les bois… »

Quand la diligence arriva dans la ville de Paris, André fut ébahi, impressionné par tant d'agitation, de mouvement. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes au même endroit, jamais entendu un tel brouhaha, une telle confusion. Il ne voulait pas, il avait peur. Il se sentait comme aimanté à son siège.

\- Alors, tu descends oui ? » Gronda l'avant dernier passager.

Il était le dernier à descendre, il avait si peur, perché sur le marchepied de la voiture, il cherchait désespérément Grand-Mère du regard « Et si elle n'était pas venue le chercher ? Peut-être n'avait-elle que faire de lui ? » . Soudain, il entendit une voix familière glapir « C'est lui ! » et il se sentit soulevé de terre.

Un homme, non, un colosse l'avait attrapé par-dessous les aisselles et l'avait posé à terre. Il leva les yeux écarquillés pour l'identifier mais il fut immédiatement happé par les bras affectueux de Grand-Mère qui ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- Mon pauvre petit André chéri… Quel malheur… Ne crains rien, tu seras bien avec moi chez le Monsieur le Comte de Jarjayes.

Le petit garçon jeta un regard peu assuré vers l'homme qui l'avait fait descendre. Il s'emparait de la valise.

\- C'est juste Armand, le cocher de la famille de Jarjayes, il ne va pas te manger…

Le carrosse des Jarjayes était beaucoup plus joli et confortable que la diligence qui l'avait mené jusqu'à Paris. André n'osait toujours rien dire, mais se sentait tellement sécurisé par la simple présence de Grand-Mère. Elle lui parlait doucement, s'inquiétait de son état, avait-il été bien traité dans le couvent auquel il avait été confié depuis le décès de ses parents ? Avait-il faim ? Soif ? André ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, mais dans son souvenir Grand-Mère n'était pas si gentille dans sa manière de parler.

Le manoir des Jarjayes était à la hauteur de ce que le carrosse présageait. Des riches tentures, des sculptures, des dorures, des tapis, des vases, des meubles en bois précieux… Il y avait même, ce qui lui sembla la chose la plus saugrenue du monde, des plantes d'intérieur. En voilà une idée, mettre des plantes _dans_ la maison… André avait la naïve l'impression de se trouver dans le château du roi Louis XV.

\- Je vais chercher la demoiselle, sois bien gentil avec elle… Appelle-là « Mademoiselle Oscar », et tu dois la vouvoyer. » Recommanda Grand-Mère.

La demoiselle, cette fameuse demoiselle, à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler ? Grand-Mère avait dit qu'elle était jolie… « Bon… cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'être son camarade de jeu dans ce cas… ». Comment avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? Oscar ? Pour une fille ? Grand-Mère commençait-elle à devenir sénile ?

Une jolie voix, mélodieuse, bien posée, assurée, se fit entendre de la pièce voisine. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un petit diablotin blond aux immenses yeux bleus fit irruption. Il lui jeta aux pieds une épée :

\- Tiens ! C'est pour toi ! Ce que je veux, moi c'est un adversaire pour me battre à l'épée ! Tu vas pouvoir t'entrainer avec moi !

\- Ma… ma… ma… » Anonna le pauvre André qui tentait de dire « Mademoiselle ». Où était la demoiselle promise ? Il ne voyait qu'un garnement blondinet.

\- Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu viens, oui ? Je m'appelle Oscar ! Et toi, c'est André c'est ça ?

André restait muet, subjugué, statufié. Quelle était cette étrange « demoiselle », si elle en était réellement une, vêtue de culottes, aux cheveux courts qui lui lance un défi à l'épée et à l'attitude aussi affirmée.

\- Oui, c'est bien lui André ! Allez donc jouer dehors ! » Lança l'aïeule en ramassant l'épée jetée par Oscar, quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Tiens mon petit ! N'aie pas peur, ce ne sont pas de vraies épées, celles-ci servent à s'entrainer. Mais ne lui fais pas de mal, attention ! » Avertit Grand-Mère.

\- Bientôt j'en aurai une vraie ! » Attesta Oscar, effrontée, avant de partir en trombe en direction du parc. André restait irrémédiablement immobile.

\- Rejoins-là ! Je suis sûre que vous finirez par être inséparables ! » Prédit la vieille dame.

\- Quoi ? Cet Oscar et moi ? » Bondit soudain André plus que dubitatif.

\- Allez, zou ! » Grand-Mère vit qu'André était sur le point de pleurer, alors elle tenta de le convaincre. « Vas-y, cela va te changer les idées.. »

André obtempéra bien malgré lui. C'est la tête baissée, et en traînant des pieds qu'il rejoignit cette curieuse fille. « Elle s'appelle Oscar, elle agit et s'habille comme un garçon. Elle a l'air d'une forte tête, mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Je ne la laisserai pas me malmener… »

Oscar était sous les bouleaux, desquels filtraient les rayons du soleil déclinant, elle se battait contre un, voire des nuées d'ennemis invisibles. Elle virevoltait, légère comme une plume en agitant son épée dans les airs. Il la trouva presque belle.

\- Tu as déjà manipulé une épée ? » Demanda-t-elle.

\- Heu…

\- Non, suis-je bête, c'est réservé aux gentilshommes, pas aux gens du peuple… » André apprécia très peu cette remarque. « Mais, je suis bienveillante, alors je vais t'apprendre quand même… » Continua-t-elle impassiblement, toujours occupée à combattre ses adversaires imaginaires.

\- Et pourquoi donc un homme du peuple ne pourrait-il pas, d'abord ? Parce que VOUS, vous êtes un gentilhomme vous peut-être ? » Rétorqua André.

\- J'en serai un, un jour, c'est le souhait de mon père… » On aurait dit qu'elle récitait un texte appris par cœur.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes une fille, enfin à ce qu'on m'a dit… » Contesta le garçonnet. Cette provocation stoppa tout net la fillette dans son jeu.

\- Je SUIS une fille ! » Insista Oscar.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous en êtes bien une ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te montre ma minette tout de même ? Malotru ! » Lança-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes dégoutante « Mademoiselle Oscar » ! » Se scandalisa André. « Peut-être m'a-t-on promis d'avoir une jolie demoiselle comme camarade de jeu pour que je vienne sans faire d'histoire, et voilà que je me retrouve avec… » Il hésita.

\- Avec quoi ? Je t'écoute ! » Oscar lança son épée dans l'herbe et mit les poings sur ses hanches.

\- Un galopin prétentieux et précieux ! » Lâcha André.

\- De quoi ? Prétentieuse et précieuse moi ?

\- Absolument ! Et si vous étiez une demoiselle vous seriez plus gentille, et plus jolie aussi… » Ajouta-t-il volontairement provocateur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être gentille ! Et comment cela plus jolie ? ». S'offensa-t-elle.

\- Enfant gâtée !

\- Attends voir !

Oscar tenta d'envoyer un coup de poing à André, il esquiva et la poussa. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses. Vexée, elle fit tomber André en se jetant sur ses jambes. Elle l'enfourcha et tenta à nouveau de le frapper. Il l'en empêcha et la renversa à son tour. Ils se giflèrent, de griffèrent, se tirèrent les cheveux, se modèrent. Ils dévalèrent ensemble, telle une masse informe gesticulante un petits talus de pelouse. Les insultes fusaient.

\- Peste !

\- Mal élevé !

\- Garçonne !

\- Vilain !

Pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'un ravissant parterre de fleurs qui prit rapidement des airs de champ de bataille dans lequel il n'y aurait pas de survivant…

Une soubrette accouru affolée vers eux. Bien qu'étant adulte et robuste, elle eut grand peine à les séparer.

\- Cessez ! Cessez tout de suite vous dis-je ! Ah, les tulipes préférées de Madame la Comtesse ! Regardez dans quel état vous les avez mises ! Elles viennent de très loin et sont très chères !

\- C'est de sa faute ! » S'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

\- Silence ! » Cria la domestique.

Essoufflés, échevelés et sales, les deux enfants se toisaient du regard en retenant tant bien que mal leurs larmes.

\- Vous irez vous expliquer avec Grand-Mère ! » Elle empoigna manu militari les deux morveux et les traîna avec elle vers le manoir.

Grand-Mère et sa brigade préparaient activement le souper. Grand-Mère sursauta et piailla en voyant Oscar et André ainsi débraillés et sales comme des torchons.

\- Voici comment j'ai trouvé ces deux-là ! En train de se battre comme des chiffonniers ! Et dans le parterre de tulipes de Madame la Comtesse par-dessus le marché !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? André, c'est toi l'ainé, qu'as-tu fait ou dit ?

\- Elle a dit que j'étais un vilain du peuple ! » Se plaignit-il.

\- Il a dit que j'étais une précieuse dégoutante ! » Couina Oscar.

\- C'est bien vrai tout cela ? » Demanda l'aïeule.

\- OUIIII ! » Se lamentèrent en chœur les deux enfants.

André venait de subir une épreuve de la vie bien trop dure pour ses petites épaules, il n'était sans doute pas dans son état normal. Et Oscar n'était pas une tendre non plus. Grand-Mère avait toujours eu pour habitude de la chouchouter, même trop, selon le Général, et elle savait bien qu'il avait raison, alors elle ne tâcha de ne pas trop blâmer André, cette fois du moins...

\- Bien, je pense que je n'arriverai pas à savoir qui est en tort, je suis fatiguée, et très occupée… Marceline, pouvez-vous vous charger de faire chauffer de l'eau pour débarbouiller ces deux vauriens, et aller leur chercher des vêtements propres s'il vous plait ?

\- Tout de suite Grand-Mère… » Répondit la domestique.

\- Vous deux, asseyez-vous, tâchez de vous tenir tranquilles en attendant, et surtout taisez-vous ! » Avertit la parente du jeune garçon.

Les deux garnements obéirent immédiatement. Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine l'un en face de l'autre. Autour d'eux, les commis, les soubrettes s'affairaient, se communiquaient consignes et se traitaient de noms d'oiseaux. Oscar et André se fixaient impassibles, aucun des deux ne voulait céder, baisser les yeux.

Le garçonnet avait envie de pleurer. Quelle journée ! Se lever aux aurores pour prendre cette inconfortable diligence, supporter un voyage interminable pour finir à se battre le nez dans l'herbe au milieu de ces fleurs laides et couteuses avec cette harpie miniature, alors qu'on lui avait promis qu'il serait l'ami d'une mignonne demoiselle.

Oscar elle, était furieuse, ce petit effronté avait osé lui tenir tête, il ne la craignait pas, il savait se battre en plus, le petit salopiaud ! Et puis… encore un qui lui disait qu'une fille ne pouvait pas se servir d'une épée ! Que faisait-il ici d'abord ? Jamais elle n'avait demandé à avoir un ami. Elle avait les jambes croisées et agitait nerveusement celle du dessus. Son pied rencontra malencontreusement le tibia d'André, qui prit ce geste pour une nouvelle provocation. Il lui rendit son coup. Elle lui donna un autre coup, ainsi de suite. Grand-Mère s'en aperçu et leur enjoignit de cesser sur le champ les hostilités. Le couperet ne tarda pas à tomber, implacable, ils seraient tous les deux privés de dessert !

\- Mais on n'a rien dit… ! » Protesta vainement André

\- Oui c'est vrai ! » Renchérit Oscar.

\- Pas d'histoire ! » S'exaspéra Grand-Mère.

Oscar et André firent leur toilette et dînèrent séparément. Oscar avec ses parents et ses sœurs, André avec Grand-Mère et les autres domestiques. Ces derniers avaient été mis au courant de la venue du petit garçon et surtout du pourquoi. Ils se montrèrent compatissants avec lui.

Oscar boudait à la table familiale. Le Général avait été naturellement averti de « l'incident ». Il avait fortement réprimandé Oscar pour son manque de sang-froid et de son attitude brusque envers cet enfant qui venait de perdre ses parents. Cependant il sermonnerait également à André le lendemain.

* * *

Oscar se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Alors une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle était bien décidée à braver l'interdit. Quelle injustice ! Être privée de dessert à cause de ce garnement. Elle aurait ce qui lui revenait, selon elle, de droit. Munie d'une chandelle, rapide et discrète comme un chat elle se faufila hors de sa chambre en direction de la cuisine. Elle savait qu'il en restait quelque part, elle fouilla aussi méthodiquement et discrètement qu'une souris, mais en vain, de nombreux pots en céramique avant de découvrir, triomphante, le Saint Graal ! Quelques macarons... Ses biscuits préférés. Elle en déposa, quelques-uns seulement, pour ne pas que son larcin soit trop évident, sur une petite assiette, et s'éclipsa, comme un fantôme dans la direction opposée.

Attentive au moindre mouvement, à la moindre lueur, au moindre bruit qui pourrait surgir et la surprendre en flagrant délit, elle regagna sa chambre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'en passant devant la porte de la chambre de ce maudit André, elle perçut des sanglots. Elle se souvint des paroles de son père à table, « Ses parents sont décédés brutalement dans un accident de fiacre, il y a de cela deux semaines seulement, il a vécu chez les sœurs du carmel Saint Joseph en attendant, et n'a plus que Grand-Mère pour seule famille ! Vous pourriez faire preuve de plus de compassion Oscar ! Tous les enfants ne sont pas aussi chanceux que vous ! ». Oscar soupira et frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix craintive.

\- C'est Oscar…

\- Que voulez-vous « Mademoiselle Oscar» ? » Demanda André avec ironie.

\- Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Vous êtes chez vous… » Soupira l'occupant.

Oscar ne savait pas trop si cela était un « oui » ou un « non ». Alors elle poussa la porte. Elle avança à petits pas.

\- Tu as une chandelle près de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je vais l'allumer avec la mienne… Avec la flamme d'une bougie, on peut en allumer une autre sans qu'elle perde quoi que ce soit… » Enonça-t-elle d'un ton doctoral.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là, « Mademoiselle Oscar » ? » Demanda André toujours en colère.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai entendu cette phrase quelque part » dit-elle en posant son assiette sur la table de chevet du petit garçon. Et puis, je voudrais que tu m'appelles juste « Oscar », et que tu me tutoies.

\- Ah oui… Si c'est de la pitié, je n'en veux pas…

\- Non. » Fit-elle en prenant un macaron. « J'ai été bête... Ma grand-mère de Jarjayes est partie au ciel l'année dernière. J'étais vraiment très triste, je pleurais tous les jours…

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mmmh » Fit-elle en hochant la tête la bouche pleine. « J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir mon papa et ma maman. Tu dois être vraiment très triste… »

\- Oui…

\- Tu peux pleurer devant moi si tu veux, je ne me moquerai pas. » Il haussa les épaules et dévisagea la fillette.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? C'est Grand-Mère qui te les a donnés ?

\- Non je les ai pris ! » Répondit-elle sans détour.

\- Tu vas te faire gronder !

\- Tant pis ! Ce sont des macarons, c'est fait avec des amandes en poudre, c'est très bon, on en mange beaucoup en « Nitalie ».

\- En Nitalie… ? » Répéta André dubitatif.

\- Tiens, prends-en un. » Avec hésitation, il en attrapa un. « Tu as sommeil ? » Demanda Oscar.

\- Non…

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à réciter ma leçon de grammaire, si je t'apporte mon livre ? » Proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, finalement j'ai sommeil, laisse-moi ! » Grommela André.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'ai pas été méchante pourtant ! » Se plaignit Oscar.

\- Va-t'en ! » Lança André.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ! » André ne répondit pas. « Tu ne sais pas lire, c'est ça ? » Demanda Oscar incrédule.

\- Non, les gens du peuple n'apprennent pas à lire… » Avoua-t-il honteux.

\- C'est injuste ! » S'exclama la petite héritière.

\- C'est comme ça. C'est aussi injuste qu'une fille ne puisse pas « faire de l'épée ».

\- Ah, tu vois bien ! » Elle sembla réfléchir, puis déclara le plus sérieusement du monde « Je vais demander à mon papa que tu puisses apprendre tout, tout comme moi ! Prends-donc un autre macaron, il n'y en aura bientôt plus… » Il s'exécuta avec plaisir.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Et ton père, il sera d'accord ? Il a l'air sévère !

\- Il l'est ! Mais il accepte en général tout ce que je lui demande. » Sourit la petite jeune fille.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, par exemple, je vais avoir un cheval rien qu'à moi pour mes 10 ans !

\- Tu sais en faire ?

\- Non, j'ai un peu peur même… » Confessa-t-elle. André sentit que cette fois, lui pouvait lui être d'une grande aide.

\- Mes parents avaient un cheval, je les connais bien, je t'apprendrais si tu veux ! » Suggéra-t-il fièrement.

\- D'accord ! » S'enthousiasma Oscar.

\- Et pourquoi il accepte tes caprices, ton père ?

\- Ma mère dit qu'il « coupablise ». Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'il quoi ?

\- Eh bien oui, il se sent coupable de m'élever comme un garçon, alors il m'offre des choses, comme ça après, il se sent mieux. Enfin, c'est l'explication qu'avance ma mère en tous cas.

\- C'est difficile de lire ? » Demanda soudain André.

\- Pas vraiment… Mais je t'aiderai pour que tu apprennes plus vite !

\- Merci, tu es gentille en vérité… » Reconnu André en rougissant.

\- Merci !

\- Et jolie aussi… » Oscar sourit timidement.

\- Mon père n'aime pas qu'on me le dise, il dit que c'est des paroles qu'on adresse aux filles.

\- Mais tu es bien une fille ? Je ne comprends plus ! » Se lamenta-t-il.

\- Oui, je le suis, mais mon père voulait un garçon, alors il m'a élevée comme si j'en étais réellement un.

\- C'est étrange… Cela ne te rend pas triste ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je peux faire des tas de choses amusantes que mes sœurs n'ont pas le droit de faire, monter aux arbres, pêcher, apprendre l'escrime, et bientôt l'équitation !

\- Tu pêches ? » Demanda André avec intérêt.

\- Oui !

\- Moi aussi !

\- On pourra y aller ensemble ! » Proposa Oscar enjouée.

\- Avec plaisir !

Un grondement sourd et une illumination aveuglante mirent fin à cette scène touchante. Rapidement, ils furent suivis d'un violent crépitement contre les vitres de la chambre.

\- Oh, non… » Murmura Oscar en secouant doucement la tête.

André se dirigea vers la fenêtre et les doubles rideaux qu'il entrouvrit.

\- C'est simplement un orage de grêle ! Viens voir ! C'est impressionnant ! De toute façon, les fleurs de Madame auraient été ratiboisées ! » S'amusa-t-il. Il se retourna vers Oscar, qui était pétrifiée. « Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

\- Je n'aime pas l'orage ! » Elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre ! On est à l'abri ! » Tenta André.

\- Je sais ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Tu as sans doute peur de quelque chose toi aussi ? » Se défendit-elle.

\- Je n'aime pas les guêpes... » Admit-il.

\- Tu vois bien ! André, je peux dormir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Mais comment fais-tu d'habitude ?

\- Je dors avec ma sœur Marie-Astrid, mais mon père a dit que je ne devais plus le faire, que je devais arrêter d'avoir peur.

\- On a tous peur de quelque chose tu viens de le dire, il ne peut pas le comprendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Alors je peux… ?

\- D'accord !

\- Tu ne fais plus pipi au lit j'espère ? » S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

\- QUOI ? Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama André. Oscar gloussa.

Oscar s'installa confortablement aux côtés du petit garçon. Apaisée, malgré le tonnerre et la grêle qui continuait de tomber.

\- On m'a dit que je devais être ton camarade de jeu… Personne ne veut-il donc jouer avec toi ?

\- C'est moi qui n'aime pas les autres enfants… » Répondit tristement Oscar. « Tiens par exemple, parfois vient ce gamin, oh, tu le verras bien assez tôt, ce Victor de Girodelle, c'est le fils d'un ami de mon père… Il est d'un rasoir ! Il ne sait même pas cracher les noyaux de cerises au loin !

\- C'est facile pourtant ! » Fayotta André.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Et il ne fait que me regarder avec des yeux de poisson frit et il ne sait pas se battre. » Déplora Oscar. « Toi tu sais ! » Dit-elle. André se sentit flatté.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal d'ailleurs ?

\- Je m'en remettrai…

Un éclair éclaira la pièce comme en plein jour, s'ensuivit un autre formidable claquement.

\- Tu peux me tenir la main ? » Demanda Oscar craintive.

\- Bien sûr ! « Ce contact rassura aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

\- Tu sais, je sais que ça ne sera jamais pareil, mais comme tu n'as plus de parents, je peux être ton amie pour toujours si tu veux ?

\- Oui… Je crois que ça me plairait… » Chuchota le petit garçon.

\- Je commence à vraiment bien t'aimer, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre…

\- Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça aujourd'hui…

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, rien, dors…

* * *

Oscar étira ses jambes interminables, passa la main dans sa longue chevelure et roula sur elle-même pour se retrouver sur André.

\- Tu as une sacrée mémoire ! Moi-même je ne me souvenais pas de tout cela de manière aussi détaillée ! J'ai dû te sembler une gamine insupportable !

\- Oh oui ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas tardé à entrevoir la petite fille avide de justice et généreuse que tu étais. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois devenue la femme merveilleuse que tu es et que j'aime tant et que j'ai épousée…


End file.
